PRIVILEGIO
by kusamayayoi
Summary: Tenerlo entre sus brazos era sin duda un privilegio


PRIVILEGIO

Por Kusamayayoi

El día había comenzado muy temprano para él. Había llevado a su hermano a la estación de tren para la excursión del colegio y le escuchó hablar todo el camino a cerca de ese par de zapatos deportivos que había visto en el centro comercial. Él hacía cuentas mentales para ver de dónde demonios sacaría el dinero para comprarle los benditos zapatos a su hermano el día de su cumpleaños. Después de todo ya no era un niño, cumpliría 12 así que ya era un jovencito y como tal, era normal que le empezaran a llamar la atención ciertas cosas.

Parado en el andén lo despidió con un ademán, el chico se despedía efusivamente, con una sonrisa que le hizo sentir, en un segundo, que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal después de todo.

Llegó al trabajo con sólo unos segundos antes de romper el límite de la puntualidad. Su viejo auto ya estaba dándole problemas. Recordó que cuando cumplió 18 años su padre le dio el dinero que le faltaba para poder comprar su primer auto, uno usado. Cuatro años habían pasado desde entonces.

En el trabajo las cosas fueron de mal en peor, su USB se había dañado y sólo pudo salvar tres cuartas partes de su informe mensual. Trabajó lo más rápido que pudo para entregarlo a tiempo. Tenía el rostro cubierto en sudor y le temblaban las manos cuando lo entregó. Esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para obtener un ascenso. Era imperativo obtenerlo, necesitaba cubrir las necesidades propias y las de su hermano menor, se había esforzado tanto para ello. El ambiente en su pequeño cubículo se podía cortar, exudaba stress sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando la jornada de trabajo terminó tomó el gran paquete de copias que acababa de sacar para poder adelantar algo de trabajo en casa sabiendo que Mizaki llegaría hasta el domingo por la noche. Aprovecharía para hacer "méritos" ante sus superiores y... tomar un relajante y delicioso baño en tina con agua caliente para poder aliviar la tensión que sentía en ese momento. Había sido un día agotador, tanto como no lo había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Él fue el último en salir de la oficina.

Tomó el portafolios, las copias, el termo, la gabardina y las cosas nuevamente se salieron de control. El termo mal cerrado, que sostenía de la oreja con una mano, dejó una sospechosa mancha húmeda en su entrepierna al dejar escapar el líquido de su interior. La sensación fría que esto le produjo le recorrió la espalda, aunado a las risitas indiscretas de dos chicas que pasaron junto a él mientras esperaba el elevador, hicieron que se ruborizara sin remedio. Trató de acomodar el condenado termo pero el muy escurridizo se resbaló de su mano derramando el resto del líquido sobre sus papeles y la gabardina.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse, el elevador se abrió y entró rápidamente, las puertas se cerraron y sintió un gran tirón, volteó a ver y vio como su gabardina se elevaba sobre su cabeza atorada en la puerta del ascensor, soltó lo que traía en las manos para recuperar la prenda o parte de ella, pues la manga se desprendió, haciendo que él perdiera el equilibrio y se diera un buen sentón.

Soltó tres palabrotas en voz baja, maldiciendo su suerte, pero para su desgracia fue escuchado por una señora mayor de dulces modales. La mirada que ella le lanzó fue el acabose.

Salió del elevador, casi corriendo, Sintiéndose mal anímicamente, con los papeles arruinados, cojeando por el sentón y con el impermeable roto. Se arrastró a la puerta de salida y para su mala suerte ¡Estaba lloviendo como si los cielos quisieran vaciarse!

Corrió hacia su auto y ¡Claro! No encontraba las condenadas llaves, buscaba desesperado dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón, en la gabardina y por último en el bendito portafolios, para cuando las encontró ya estaba totalmente empapado.

¿Qué hacer cuando los Dioses se han confabulado en contra tuya? ¡Nada! Como pudo abrió el coche aventó sus cosas en la cajuela, la cerró y por alguna razón no entró a su auto inmediatamente, miró a su alrededor, no había nadie en la calle, así que se recargó en la puerta cerrada de su viejo auto y levantó la cabeza para sentir la lluvia, extendió los brazos y simplemente me perdió en la sensación de la lluvia sobre su rostro.

Se dispuso a disfrutar la suave sensación del golpeteo de la lluvia sobre la piel, sin quererlo una sonrisa se fue dibujando en su cara.

Recordó su infancia, cuando salía a andar en bicicleta bajo la lluvia torrencial con su padre, para disfrutar del olor a tierra mojada que queda en el bosque, casi podía oír la voz de su padre llamándole para que no se quedara atrás.

Se sentía tan abrumado, tan rebasado por la vida que le había tocado vivir, era un chico de 22 años que se había tenido que hacerse hombre en un momento, en… un día de lluvia.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo permitió que el dolor, la frustración y el agotamiento salieran por sus ojos en forma de salados y cálidos recuerdos confundidos con la lluvia que caía del cielo.

Mientras se permitía externar la frustración, el dolor, el sentimiento de impotencia que llenaba cada parte de su cuerpo, que lo crispaba, que lo hacía sentir un dolor agudo, constante dentro de su pecho, la leve sonrisa no desaparecía de su pálido rostro.

De repente la lluvia dejó de caer sobre él, con los ojos cerrados escuchó el golpeteo del agua sobre algo… un paraguas quizá.

Abrió un ojo y lo vio, alto, enfundado en una fina gabardina con el rostro envuelto en una bufanda. Había en su rostro una expresión de interrogante, lo miraba sin decir palabra alguna, como queriendo entrar la cabeza del moreno para entender que estaba haciendo.

-¿También te gusta la lluvia? -le preguntó-

- Si… -le contestó con un hilo de voz, sin ocultar los sentimientos que le llenaban por completo, sin vergüenza alguna, después de todo era Usagui, quién lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo. Era con Usagui con quien podía dejar de fingir que todo estaba bien.-

Akihiko lo observó y sintió una punzada en el corazón al verlo de esa manera.

-Takahiro, a caso tú estás…

Se aventuró a preguntar al notar el tono tembloroso del chico que estaba empapado hasta los huesos, viendo que cristalinas gotas resbalaban desde sus ojos corriendo hasta sus sienes aún y cuando él le estaba protegiendo con su paraguas.

-Yo… sólo estoy… disfrutando de la lluvia. –Le respondió el moreno que cerró nuevamente los ojos sin moverse.

- Eso veo, estaba sentado dentro de mi auto esperando que salieras para que cenáramos juntos, según recuerdo estás solo esta noche, así que pensé que sería bueno si nos hacemos compañía.

Estaba a punto de salir del auto cuando te vi, al principio parecías contrariado, así que me apresuré para poder ayudarte, te deshiciste de tus cosas para disfrutar de lleno de la lluvia. Todo el mundo le huye a la lluvia, pero tú no. Y cuando te vi literalmente recostado en tu auto recibiendo la lluvia de lleno… yo…-

-Usagui… -le interrumpió el moreno, pronunciando su nombre en un susurro- Usagui… Gracias.

Akihiko sintió una punzada en el corazón, nunca había escuchado su nombre de labios de Takahiro de esa manera, tan tierno, tan...

Cerró el paraguas y levantó el rostro hacia el cielo se quitó los espejuelos con una mano entrecerrando los ojos. La lluvia cayó sobre él acariciando cada palmo de su rostro, humedeciendo el cabello de inmediato.

Abrió los ojos y extendió la mano hacia el rostro empapado del moreno frente a él, siguiendo el contorno de las finas facciones del objeto de su amor, pasó la mano temblorosa deslizándola con cuidado, dibujando con las puntas de sus dedos en el lienzo de la blanca y fría piel del chico Takahashi. Pasó por las pobladas cejas siguiendo el contorno de los ojos con las largas pestañas que velaban los espejuelos que las cubrían. Siguió las líneas de los afilados pómulos llegando a las pálidas mejillas, que estaban coloreadas por un ligero rubor producto del frío. Repasó una y otra vez la recta nariz, la quijada firme y el mentón que le daban un aspecto tan varonil a pesar de tener un aire infantil e inocente.

Fijó sus ojos claros en los delgados labios que le habían quitado el sueño más de una vez, llevándolo hasta las profundidades mismas de la desesperación del amor no correspondido. Sintiendo su cuerpo afiebrarse con la simple idea de poder beber de ellos libremente, delineándolos con la lengua, abriéndose paso entre ellos y así tener acceso a los más íntimos secretos de esa boca.

Acercó su boca a la del chico empapado pero a medio camino se detuvo, torturándose así mismo una vez más, sintiendo esa sed abrasadora que le secaba también el corazón.

Sus manos flotaban como blancas mariposas, sin atreverse en ningún momento a cumplir su sueño de aferrarse con ambas manos al cuerpo empapado que se delineaba ante sus ojos por la lluvia.

Un sollozo ahogado lo sacó del estado en el que se encontraba, rompiéndose como una pompa de jabón, regresándolo a la realidad de ver a su amigo, a su amor sumido en una inusual tristeza.

Quería abrazarlo para defenderlo de todo lo inhumano: ¡Del destino, de la muerte… de Dios! De todo aquello que se atreviera a causarle sufrimiento o dolor.

Él sabía cómo parar su llanto… "el hechizo" ese encantamiento que necesitaba tan sólo un par de labios para conjurar los más íntimos poderes de su corazón. Esa maravillosa invocación silenciosa que se transformaba en un convenio entre dos almas que podía acallar hasta el más doloroso y sentido llanto.

Si tan sólo pudiera… si se atreviera… ¡Al diablo con la prudencia!

Akihiko levantó en un rápido movimiento al chico frente a él aprisionándolo en un estrecho abrazo, rodeándolo por los hombros, envolviéndolo con sus brazos con ternura.

El moreno abrió los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa, con las manos rígidas pegadas a sus costados, los hombros contraídos ofreciendo una silenciosa resistencia al abrazo de Akihiko.

Pero en un momento el moreno relajó los músculos, levantó las manos y se aferró a la gabardina y escondió el rostro en el pecho de Usagui, dejó salir nuevamente sus sentimientos en leves espasmos que le hacían temblar en los fuertes brazos que le rodeaban.

Así, con Takahiro aferrado a su cuerpo, Usagui sintió su corazón golpear violentamente sus adentros, podía sentir una tibieza que le recorría por completo el cuerpo llenándolo de un calor que se manifestaba en un rubor maravilloso que le teñía las mejillas por primera vez.

Con delicadeza levantó el rostro lloroso del moreno con una mano, mirándolo detenidamente, tan de cerca…

-Te quiero -Escuchó de repente entre el rumor de la lluvia-

Esa frase resonó en los oídos del muchacho, taladrando su mente, golpeándolo como un rayo llenándolo de luz, acelerando su corazón.

-¿Eh?

-Te quiero…

Escuchó nuevamente ¿Sería posible? ¿Había escuchado bien? O ¿Sería tal su deseo porque eso fuera verdad que lo imaginaba?

-Yo… ¡Takahiro! Yo… también te quiero, eres el am…

-Eres el mejor amigo que pudiera tener Usagui ¡Eres mi único amigo! –Le interrumpió el moreno entre sus brazos-

-Te quiero como mi hermano, porque eso eres para mi: ¡Mi amigo… mi hermano! Porque en los momentos más difíciles ¡Siempre estás tú! Ahí… conmigo, dándome tu apoyo, sosteniéndome como ahora.

En ese momento, Akihiko lo entendió.

-¡Oi! Para eso son los amigos –Respondió Usagui sonriéndole desde su altura a Takahiro- Para eso son los amigos…

Con el corazón sumido en el abismo del amor no correspondido, Akihiko se juró así mismo que le cuidaría como la hermosa joya que era, que le prodigaría todo para verlo sonreír.

Se juró así mismo amarlo en silencio y ser su amigo para siempre.

-Entonces Takahiro –dijo Usagui con una leve sonrisa a Takahiro- ¿Te quieres mojar otro poco o nos vamos a casa a comer de tu rica sopa?-

El Moreno rió con ese sonido cristalino que Usagui adoraba.

-Vamos a casa Usagui… vamos a casa.

Usagui entró al auto de Takahiro y lo encendió, el auto protestó dando un sonoro resoplido echando a andar calle abajo.

Akihiko se sintió afortunado y agradecido en sus adentros pues "Permanecer al lado de quién amas, es el privilegio de ser amigo".


End file.
